The Elven Queen
by Amanda0370
Summary: Harry finds out he is related to royalty. Can he trust them? Will he finally gain the family he's always wanted? How will everyone react when they find out about the Dursleys? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in the series. I do, however, own Amalia Stormshaddow.**

**This is my first story so please be kind.**

The hot July sun was bearing down on a cloaked woman as she walked briskly toward the gates of Hogwarts. She was granted entrance by a house-elf and shown towards the headmaster's office. Once there, she knocked.

"Come in," she heard from the other side of the door. She entered and saw an old man who radiated power and a long beard sitting behind a large desk. He stood up and walked around the desk and said,

"Albus Dumbledore," as he held out his hand for her to shake, "I am Headmaster here at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To what do I owe the pleasure of for this meeting?"

"I am Amalia, Queen of the High Elves," She replied as she took his hand, and he started as his face lit up in recognition.

"It is an honor to meet you Your Majesty. Why is the Elven Queen here at Hogwarts with no body guards?" the headmaster questioned curiously. She had a small smile on her face when she replied.

"Thank you. However, I am not to be referred to as 'Your Majesty' until I have found my mate and we are married. Until then, I am to be called Lady Stormshaddow, Lady Amalia, or My Lady." The headmaster looked surprised as he replied, "Yes, of course My Lady."

"As for my guards, they are waiting just past the gate. I can protect myself if need be though Headmaster. To the point; I am here because I recently discovered that one of your students is a distant relative of mine, and I wish to make contact. As it turns out, my grandfather, who was believed to be an only child actually had a sister. She was kept a secret from everyone. It was a time of war, and my family was being targeted by Grindewald. She was sent to the countryside and raised as a muggle. She never knew of her powers. Her only child married a man named Mark Evans," at this the headmaster started and was fighting to keep composure. She smiled bigger when she realized Dumbledore knew where she was heading with this story. She continued, "They had two daughters named Petunia and Lily. Lily was the first since my great-aunt who showed magical ability. She married and had a son who you now teach. Harry Potter."

"What is it that you desire when it comes to Harry, Lady Stormshaddow?"

"I wish to help him, guide him, show him that he has family that cares, and to protect him from those who wish to harm him. I heard what happened last month at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and I know he will need all the help he can get."

He had a thoughtful look on his face, then his eyes got their notorious twinkle and he said, "I will speak with his magical guardian and see if he would allow a meeting. If he allows you to meet Harry and get to know him, in return, I would like for you and your forces to join forces with the Order of the Pheonix to help protect him during this war."

She thought a minute then replied, "I could be of good help to the Order of the Pheonix. I am a seer. I can See past events of people if they ask a specific question and if I have met them. I can See current events if I actively concentrate on a particular person that I've met and the decisions made very recently that affect them. When it comes to the future, I can't always see even if I try. Certain things that will happen if many major decisions aren't changed, I can see. But, the larger the event that occurs, the less chance I will be able to See it, due to the amount of unknown factors involved. I don't exercise my abilities often as they weigh me down and I get emotionally torn. I will meet with your order and earn their trust. Do you require something to be able to trust me?"

He sat still and eventually smiled and said, "To earn complete trust would be wise when it comes to Harry's safety. Tell me something only a seer could have known about me, regarding my defeating Grindelwald. Something no one else knows."

She closed her eyes in deep thought. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and said, "You delayed your fight with Grindelwald because you were afraid to find out if it was you who cast the curse that ended up killing your sister. However I can put your mind at ease and say that it was Gellert Grindelwald's curse which killed your sister."

He bowed his head. He had tears in his eyes that he was desperately trying to hold back. After a short time he raised his head. His eyes were slightly red. He took a deep breath and nodded. When he spoke, his voice shook. "Very well. I trust you won't tell anyone of that bit of information. You are most definitely a seer. All that is required is a magical oath to not betray the Order of the Pheonix or Harry Potter, and then I will be in touch with you in a few days after I have had a chance to set up a meeting between you and the Order and one with Harry's magical guardian as well." His voice got stronger as he spoke. By the time he finished there was no sign in his voice of the recent emotional moment. She nodded then spoke,

"I, Amalia Stormshaddow, Hereby swear on my magic as a high elf and as queen, that I will not betray any member of the organization known as the Order of the Phoenix. I also I swear to provide aid to any member of said organization if the situation arises. I swear to not betray Harry Potter, and to protect him at all cost. So mote it be." The magic swirled around her for a moment and then settled.

He smiled and his eyes twinkled fiercely as he said, "Thank you. It was an honor to meet you My Lady, and I look forward to seeing how things turn out. I will have a have a house-elf show to the gates, and I will send a message with my phoenix as soon as the arrangements are made."

She nodded and left with a grace few humans could acheive.

Please be kind and review


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

**I forgot to clarify that the story begins mid-July after his fourth year.**

Chapter 2

Sirius was irritated. He hated this house. They had just got here and established it as Order headquarters a few days ago, and he hated it. The memories from his childhood sprung up on him randomly. It most certainly didn't help that the old house-elf was still here. The Order meeting had just started with Dumbledore establishing missions. He listened in and out to various parts of the meeting, and just when Sirius thought the meeting was almost over, Dumbledore spoke.

"I had a lovely surprise visit from Amalia Stormshaddow, the Elven Queen, yesterday."

Heads snapped up, including Sirius's, immediately alert and interested. As Dumbledore told them the contents of the previous day's meeting, Sirius got more and more upset. That was his godson, and his responsibility. He looked over at Remus and saw a thoughtful expression on his face. Then Dumbledore mentioned that the Order could decide whether or not she could meet Harry after the Order met her. Well, Sirius wasn't about to stand for that, and he finally spoke up.

"The Order does not have the authority to deny or grant a meeting." As heads turned to him, he noticed several members had a disbelieving look on their faces so he continued. "The authority to grant a meeting such as that lies with Harry's magical guardian. That has always been me. I may listen to the Headmaster and others when it comes to their recommendations most of the time, but the bottom line is that I have the final say when it comes to decisions regarding Harry."

"You are right Sirius, and as this is not a strictly Order issue, you will have the final say. I told Lady Stormshaddow this as well. You, Sirius, as well as key members of the Order will have additional time to speak with her and form an opinion. The information I have learned about her is that she is 31 years old, she is fluent in Spanish, French, Italian, and English. Her abilities consist of traditional wand magic, as well as elemental magic with her primary element being lightning, but also very talented in shadow magic. She was crowned 2 years ago, and she lost both her great grandparents and her grandfather as a result of the war with Grindewald. I am unsure why she chose now to find Harry, but I'm sure that she will tell us," replied Dumbledore.

Sirius nodded, happy that he didn't have to fight this battle. Others looked deep in thought, and then Mad-Eye said,

"When will we meet her? There is another full Order meeting in three days. How about then, Albus?"

"That should be plenty of time to set things up. Be thinking of things that you can ask her that no one else knows. And be prepared for her to know the answer. She caught me way off guard. I simply asked her to tell me something that no one else knows about a certain event in my life. She did and even elaborated and answered an extremely personal question that I had been dwelling on for most of this century. So think of, let's say, two questions that she can answer. I think that is it for this meeting. I will get in touch with her and help her get here, in the meantime, be safe, and good luck."

Sirius just sat there thinking as everyone started to leave. He hoped this development was a good thing for Harry. If he had any doubts that it could hurt him, Sirius wasn't going to allow it. Harry needed consistency and stability in relationships. He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, Albus was looking down at him concerned and asked,

"Are you alright, Sirius?"

He sighed and replied, "I'm not sure. I'm concerned of this turn of events, Albus. Harry could get hurt deeply if something happens. The idea of him having more family is wonderful, but I'm worried that it could be too much for him to handle so soon after what happened in June."

"Harry is strong. If we allow them to meet, I will make it known to her that you will be with him at all times at first, until Harry and you are comfortable with her presence."

Sirius thought for a minute, and decided that it could work. He would be in control of how much contact she had with Harry and could end the meeting quickly if Harry became uncomfortable. He nodded and said,

"That's a good idea. Make sure she is aware of my innocence before the meeting. Chances are someone would get hurt otherwise."

"She may already know of those events, but I will tell her just in case. Don't forget to stay inside, and I will see you in three days' time."

"Alright, Albus," said Sirius as Albus left the room.

hphphphphphphphphp

Harry was tired, but unwilling to fall asleep. His nights consisted of nightmares about the graveyard. It seemed every time, almost, that he fell asleep that night would haunt him as he replayed the taunts of Voldemort and the death of Cedric. _No, don't think about it,_ he thought. He wished he knew what was going on. He had been at Privet Drive for almost three weeks now with practically no news. Thoughts of his friends and Sirius were the last thing on his mind as he drifted off to sleep, for once peacefully and with no nightmares.

hphphphphphphphphp

Hundreds of miles away, as dawn arrived, Lady Stormshaddow was eating breakfast. All of a sudden, a flash of fire appeared in the room. She jumped up with her wand raised and ready for battle. A second later a large beautiful red and gold bird appeared as the flames disappeared. He had attached to him, a note that she took.

_Queen Amalia Stormshaddow,_

_This bird is my phoenix, Fawkes. The order is having a meeting on Thursday that we would like for you to attend. If you wish to come be aware that all decisions regarding Harry will be made after the meeting by his magical guardian, Sirius Black. If you did not already know, he is innocent and was framed for the crimes he was imprisoned for. If this is agreeable, please write a response for Fawkes and meet me at the gates of Hogwarts on Thursday at 8:45 pm. If you require a guard please limit it to two for security purposes._

_All the best,_

_Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts, Head of the Order of the Phoenix)_

The terms seemed agreeable so she quickly penned a response and attached it to the phoenix's leg. Once the beautiful creature disappeared in flames, she left the dining room quickly to meet with her advisor and head of security.

Please be kind and review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They had just finished supper and sent the children upstairs. The meeting was due to start in half an hour. Molly and Arthur were talking in one corner. Molly looked upset and almost in tears. _Ah, they must be talking about Percy_, Sirius thought. He sighed and looked around. Bill and Tonks, who had just arrived, he could hear talking about funny events that transpired during their school days. Bill was apparently a fourth year when Tonks started Hogwarts, but since her and Charlie were friends, they were sharing stories involving the dragon handler.

Sirius listened amused for a minute and then looked to his immediate right. Remus was watching them too, or more specifically, he was watching Tonks. Sirius looked at Tonks when she started laughing and then he turned and looked back at Remus and noticed he was blushing. Sirius tried not to laugh at his obviously enamored best friend, but a quiet snort slipped. Remus jumped and looked at Sirius. Once he noticed the amused look on Sirius's face along with his occasional glance toward Tonks, he blushed harder and muttered to Sirius to keep his mouth shut, or he would permanently remove a particular portion of the male anatomy. That sobered up Sirius quickly.

The door opened and Mad-Eye, Emmeline, Kingsley, and Minerva walked in and settled around the table. Sirius looked at his watch and growled. There was still fifteen more minutes. The more he waited and thought the more anxious he was about meeting the Elven Queen. He had tried not to think about her during the last few days, but since everyone was so excited to meet her that was almost impossible. He turned to Remus, who had just finished speaking with Kingsley, and said, "I wonder what Harry is doing. The last letter I got from him was basically him just asking for news. I hope he is handling everything ok. That wasn't something that is easily handled. I have had nightmares about it, and I only heard what happened. I know he's strong willed and stubborn, but there is only so much a fourteen-year-old can handle."

"He'll be ok Padfoot. It will take some time, and he may need someone to talk to. After the order meeting and the meeting with Lady Stormshaddow, we can talk to Albus and see if Harry can come here," Remus replied. Sirius nodded and was thinking about what to say to Albus later, when the rest of the order minus Dumbledore arrived. After another glance at his watch told him that the meeting would start any time, he called the house-elf.

Kreature popped in right next to Sirius. Sirius then ordered him to provide snacks and drinks for the meeting. The house-elf grumbled under his breath before popping out and arriving a minute later with biscuits and tea and then leaving again.

hphphphphphphp

Amalia Stormshaddow and her two guards arrived at the gates of Hogwarts exactly on time. Dumbledore walked over and said, "Ah, right on time. We have a couple of things to discuss before we head to the meeting. First, during the meeting will be when you can prove that you are trustworthy. Discussions regarding Harry will take place after the meeting with a few key people. Also, I see you do have two guards with you. Who might they be?"

She simply nodded and replied, "The guard to my right is my personal body guard. He is never far from me even at home. His name is Adrien, he has been my body guard for over ten years. The guard to my left is more of an advisor than a guard. His name is Marcus, he is my personal advisor. Due to security reasons, they would know everything that is happening tonight anyway once I got home."

The headmaster looked at each of the guards, studied them a second, and then nodded. "Are they also willing to swear an oath to the Order and to Harry? I know I can trust you, but lives depend on our organization."

Neither guard hesitated. Adrien spoke first, "I, Adrien Millan, so swear upon my magic and my life that I will aid and protect members of the Order of the Pheonix from forces that wish to harm them, and to protect and assist Harry Potter to the best of my abilities. So mote it be," and the magic swirled around him before calming. Marcus then said, "I, Marcus Leander, so swear upon my magic and my life that I will aid and advise the members of the Order of the Pheonix, and to protect and aid Harry Potter to the best of my abilities. So mote it be."

Once the magic had calmed again, Dumbledore looked at his watch. The meeting was due to start in five minutes. He pulled out a broken quill and said, "This is a portkey that will take us to the location of the meeting. Please touch it with a finger," and once everyone was touching, they felt the familiar pull at the navel of a portkey, and soon landed on solid ground. After a second of disorientation, they looked around and saw that they were on a street with houses close together. The head of the order pulled out a piece of parchment and held it out to them, and said quietly, "Read and memorize quickly." They looked at it and read: _The headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix is located at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London._ After a few seconds they looked up and nodded. Dumbledore pulled out his wand at muttered something, and the piece of parchment burned and turned to ash.

They looked up and realized they were in front of number 12 and followed Dumbledore inside the house that looked old and neglected on both the outside and inside, and they wondered why the headquarters was here of all places.

**Author's note**

**I was going to put the actual meeting in this chapter but I decided to set up other portions of the story first. The order meeting and the meeting about Harry are in the next chapter.**

Please be kind and review


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a reminder, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters other than Amalia Stormshaddow.**

**Author's note: Snape is in this story, but in the background. When it comes to Sirius or Harry, he keeps his mouth shut to avoid having to speak about them or to them. When it comes to things such as a battle or such, he will be mentioned briefly.**

**Here's the meeting. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Sirius looked down at his watch and noticed that it was time for the meeting to start. The door opened and in walks Dumbledore. Behind him are to males with long black hair. Then he notices who was behind them. His breath caught, and he found himself unable to look away. She had long dark brown hair with these blue eyes that looked like they could straight to the soul. She had this elegance and power about her that demanded people to listen to her. She appeared to be about five or six inches shorter than himself who was a respectable six foot and two inches. Her robes were a light green with a darker green trim and it had a few light purple accents around the waist, neck, and wrists. Her face was soft and heart-shaped. Her lips were a soft delicate pink and were slightly full. He couldn't help but think that this elf in front of him was breathtakingly beautiful. He felt his palms getting sweaty and discretely wiped them on his robes. He snapped out of his daze when Dumbledore spoke,

"Good evening. Let the order meeting begin. First let me introduce Lady Amalia Stormshaddow, Queen of the high elves. The two men next to her are her guards. They have sworn their oath to the Order and Harry. Lady Stormshaddow, would you like to say a few words?"

"Yes, of course. Good evening, members of the Order of the Pheonix. I am unsure of what your leader has told you about me so let me fill in any necessary blanks. I was born on May 1, 1964. My great grandparents were killed by Grindewald. My grandfather took the throne very early in life at 18 in 1942. My father was born two years later. My grandfather died in 1979 when he was ambushed during a visit to Paris by death eaters. Then two years ago, my mother died when a spell went wrong, and my father died of a broken heart less than a month later. I can control the elements, but my strongest are lightning and shadow. I can do most wand magic, and I am fluent in five languages those being Spanish, French, Italian, English, and Elvish. I am not married because I have not found my mate, but that is another story for another time," she said with a voice that, to Sirius, was like music, "any questions?" she concluded.

The rest of the order looked satisfied so she nodded and turned to Dumbledore. He said, "If anyone would like for her to prove she is a seer or if she is trustworthy you may begin your questions now."

Remus spoke first, "Where was I bitten when I was six to make me what I am today, and what is your opinion of beings like me?" Sirius could tell he worded the question to see if she knew of his 'furry little problem'.

She smiled and closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened them, she spoke. "You were bitten by a werewolf at the age of six on your left hip. Elves in general have no problem with werewolves as long as they don't attack us. I personally am trying to help werewolves. We actually have a small settlement on our lands of werewolves who are struggling with their condition. We provide them with a place to stay, a job, wolfsbane, and a place to go during the full moon. You are most welcome to come and see for yourself Mr. Lupin"

Remus was obviously in shock. He wasn't moving, so finally, Sirius tapped him on the shoulder. He snapped his head toward Sirius, but then shook his head. He looked back up at her and replied, "If things are as you say, then you have come a long way in earning my trust."

The next person who spoke up was Minerva, who said, "When did I become an animagus and how long did it take me?"

Once again Lady Stormshaddow closed her eyes for a few seconds then opened them and spoke, "You became an animagus when you were 20, and you studied to become one for three years before you succeeded."

Minerva looked satisfied, and replied, "I never told anyone the specifics, so the fact that you know says a great deal to me. Thank you."

Sirius decided it was time to ask his question. He said, "What did I say to Harry on that Halloween night on 1981 before Hagrid took him to his relatives?"

She closed her eyes again for a few seconds before opening them and then spoke, "You said, 'Paddy's here Pronglet. Shhh, it will be ok. I love you kiddo.' "

Sirius knew then without a shadow of a doubt that she was a seer, and she didn't lie. Hagrid didn't even know what he said to Harry. This beautiful elf was fast becoming someone that people, including himself, could trust. He looked back up at her and said, "You are definitely what you say you are. I believe you could definitely help the order tremendously."

The fact that Sirius spoke with such confidence and vouched for her, said a lot to the other order members. Most then decided that if they needed to ask their questions, they would save them for another time or that they didn't need to ask at all.

Dumbledore then spoke, "So now that you have had your chance to speak with her and ask questions, it is time to vote. All those in favor of inducting Lady Amalia Stormshaddow into the Order of the Pheonix?" and all hands went up. He continued, "Excellent. Now, it time to get back to normal business. Reports?"

The next hour was reports from spies, the ministry workers, and others. Then, it was finally drawing to a close. Once the last report was finished and any orders needed, given, then Albus spoke again, "I think we are done with tonight's meeting. I am very happy with the results, so after the meeting I would like Sirius, Remus, Minerva, and Arthur to stay behind. We will meet again in four days' time. Dismissed."

hphphphphphphp

Once everyone else had left, Albus looked at the Elven Queen and said, "What caused you to find out about your relation to Harry?"

"The elders on the council were uncomfortable with me not having an heir, so a ritual was done to see if there was anyone related to me to a certain degree. Harry was the only one that showed up. When I realized what had happened, since I knew he didn't have many relatives and none that were magical, I wanted to make contact and try to connect with him. If he is willing to become my heir, even temporarily that would be great, if not, I will still be overjoyed to have a family member around," she ended wistfully.

"What would being your heir involve?" asked Remus.

"It would mean that I would teach him about the elven world, and things such as proper procedures and manners, as well as learn French and Elvish. He wouldn't have to live there, but it would make it easier. Sirius would remain his guardian. I would just be involved helping make certain decisions, but he would have final say."

Sirius then spoke up, "Harry's been through quite a few traumatic experiences, and he has issues trusting adult figures, though considering what has happened to a few of his professors, that is perfectly understandable." Minerva snorted and then tried to cover it with a cough. Sirius looked at her for a second and then said, "I will leave it up to him to meet you. If he agrees then there are a couple of requirements. First, I will be at any and all meetings until he is comfortable without me present. Secondly, I can end a meeting at any time if I feel he is uncomfortable, or even stop the meetings. As far as the heir part, let's just wait and see how things play out."

Lady Stormshaddow nodded and replied, "I agree to your terms Sirius. At this point, all I really want is another family member. I've been alone for over two years, I am grateful for a chance to know Harry."

"I understand that family is important to you. The heir situation will be on hold for a bit," said Sirius.

"I think that is a good idea. I also wouldn't mention it to Harry about becoming her heir, at least not for some time. He has a tendency to sacrifice his wants and needs for the sake of others. He would pressure himself and worry needlessly about it," said Arthur.

At this comment, everyone nodded and exclaimed about how true that was. Mad-Eye simply looked at Albus and nodded his approval for the meeting between the two. Minerva looked at Sirius and said, "it's ok with me, just make sure he knows you aren't going anywhere. People have had a tendency to leave him in the past," Sirius nodded at her and then looked at Arthur. Arthur then spoke, "Start slow. Make sure he has plenty of time with you, and he is comfortable before you tell him."

Then Remus said, "That sounds good to me." He paused here and looked at Albus before continuing, "Harry will have to be here for this to happen though. When will you allow him to come here?"

Albus thought a minute before saying, "his birthday is in ten days. Why don't we bring him here the morning after the next meeting? How about 9 am on the 26th? That will give us time to plan on how we are getting him here before and during the meeting."

"That sounds good. I'm ready to see him. I hate that he couldn't come straight here. We should write him and tell him to be packed and ready by then," agreed Sirius.

"That's a good idea, just don't mention any specifics. Tell him that he will be departing from there at 9 am on the 26th and to be packed and ready to go. That's all he needs to know. We don't want anyone to intercept the owl and find out anything important," confirmed Dumbledore. He then stood and said, "I think that pretty much settles things. Lady Stormshaddow are you ready to go?"

"Not just yet. I would like a quick private word with Sirius before I go."

At this, Sirius gulped and froze. _How do I make a conversation with her when she makes me so nervous? Why is this happening?_ His thoughts were panicky, but fortunately his face just looked deep in thought. Remus called his name, and he snapped his head up to look at him. Sirius answered his unspoken question with a simple 'later'.

Once he was alone with the beautiful elf, she spoke, "Thank you for given me a chance with Harry. I hope it doesn't take too long for him to agree. But that is not why I asked to talk to you. I know your feelings regarding this house. I don't think the headmaster would allow it to become permanent, but perhaps you could visit our kingdom and relax. I would have to glamour you outside the castle walls, but inside the castle everyone would be or already is aware of your innocence. I've seen the results of your prolonged stay in this house. I truly wish to prevent that from happening."

"What did you see?"

"Your death. I won't say when, but your prolonged stay in here caused you to act without thought."

Sirius was in shock. He put his face in his hands and sat there unable to comprehend what he just heard. He jumped when he felt a soft and warm hand on his shoulder and felt a tingle. When he looked up and locked eyes with her, he couldn't breathe. After a few seconds she lowered her eyes and smiled softly and said, "Just think about it. The weather there is much warmer there. The sun would do you some good. If Remus comes to check out our werewolf community, you two could have a little vacation of sorts together. I will talk to Dumbledore and get the ok. Once I mention the results of your stay here, he will agree, of that, I am sure."

"I will think about it."

"Good. I will see you at the next order meeting then. Take care, Sirius, and stay strong," she said softly as she stood to leave.

Sirius stood, and before he could lose his Gryffindor courage, he held out his hand for hers. She extended her hand, and then, he grabbed her hand gently. He used the last of his courage and bent down and pressed a light, chaste kiss to the back of her hand. Once he stood back up, he said, "It was wonderful meeting you My Lady. I look forward to our next meeting."

Sirius didn't notice the light color to her cheeks when he did this. She then smiled and left the kitchen. Once he was sure she was gone he blushed bright red and couldn't help but think: _I can't believe I just did that. Oh, Merlin, she must think I'm an idiot._ He then ran out of the room to go find Remus. Maybe he could make sense of what just happened.

Be kind and Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:Sorry I haven't posted in several days. Between illness and work, I haven't been able to get on my computer. Still sick so, updates might be slower the next week or so.**

**Some have questioned why Lady Stormshaddow hasn't seen certain things as well as Sirius being Harry's magical guardian. Lady Stormshaddow will answer questions over the next few chapters regarding her abilities. Sirius is still his magical guardian because Harry's parents made him godfather, and the ministry can only remove guardianship if the guardian is a convicted criminal. Since Sirius did not get a trial, he is still guardian.**

**Also, Sirius cannot authorize Harry to visit the Elven Kingdom. Harry will get an invitation, but not through Sirius.**

**Will Harry get elven characteristics?**

**He will not become a full elf, he might gain a few elven characteristics if he becomes heir (that is still undecided).**

**As far as what Lady Stormshaddow looks like: I will describe her more as the story develops since for the large part the POV is either Sirius or Harry and occasionally Lady Stormshaddow.**

Chapter 5

As each day passed, Harry was getting more and more irritated. With practically no news, along with his nightmares involving the graveyard which he would wake up screaming and in a cold sweat, he was losing his patience fast. It frustrated him that he didn't know anything, and if he didn't know, then he couldn't be prepared.

He looked at the clock, 9 am. As he walked down to breakfast, he wondered when things would start to happen. None of the Dursleys paid him a bit of attention as he sat down to eat the bowl of fruit his aunt handed him. He noticed, once again that his was smaller than everyone else's. He internally sighed, but ate his breakfast quietly.

After breakfast, his Uncle headed off to work. His cousin went to a friend's house to "watch a sporting event". That basically meant that Dudley was going to go find someone to beat up. As his Aunt began to clean she handed him a list of chores. _Oh great, _he thought. Looking at the list, he realized that since the drought started and hosepipe bans began, the outside chores were no longer needed and all he had to do was about an hour's worth of chores.

After lunch was cleaned up, he could finally relax in his room. When he opened the door to his room, there was an owl sitting on the open window sill. It was the owl Sirius had used a couple of times this summer. He walked over, and once he untied the letter from its leg, it took off. Hoping for some good news, but knowing it was highly doubtful, he opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_I hope you are doing okay. I know this summer is frustrating for you. Fortunately, I have some good news. Dumbledore has agreed to let you leave your relatives early. Be packed and ready to go by 9 am on the 26__th__._

Harry stopped here stunned. He finally got some news, and it was the best news he had heard in a while. Questions started flooding his mind, so hoping for some answers to them, he kept reading.

_As far as who will come by, you will know at least one person, I will promise that. I can't say where you will go, but I will say your friends are there. Hermione just arrived there this morning. Don't be too angry with them. Dumbledore is being very tight lipped about things right now, and he does not want something to get intercepted and into the wrong hands. Be sure to tell your relatives you are leaving, and that someone will want to speak with them before you leave. _

_Be safe,_

_Snuffles_

He looked at his calendar, and realized that the 26th was only three days from now. Then he wondered how he would tell his aunt and uncle that people they fear were going to be in their house in three days, and not only that, but magical people that wanted to actually speak to them in three days. He knew he had to choose his words carefully, so they didn't blow things out of proportion. He knew that they would very quickly remember that their living room got blown up and the prank candy that Dudley ate. If the Weasleys were the ones that were coming, this was going to go downhill very fast.

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon coming up with a plan on what to tell them. He went over everything he knew about his relatives' reactions to magic and himself. He also thought about all he knew about their encounters with magic. By the time he had a general idea of what to do, his aunt was calling him down for supper. Dinner was always a better time to do something like this. His cousin was happy from his day with his gang, his uncle's attitude would be determined by the day he had at work, and his aunt, he knows, had a normal day and was in a pleasant mood.

As he walked down stairs, he listened carefully for his uncle's voice. As he listened, he realized his uncle had a fairly boring day at work. Harry knew that a boring day at work meant his uncle would be satisfied and content. He made up his mind and walked into the kitchen and sat down. A plate of salad with some chopped up chicken was put in front of him. As he ate, he gauged his relatives. His uncle looked as if he wanted more chicken but was still eating quickly. His cousin had already devoured half of his since he sat down less than five minutes ago. Since his aunt was finishing a story on neighborhood rumors, he decided it was time. Taking a deep breath, he spoke,

"I received word today, that I will be picked up on the 26th."

At this, Dudley turned slightly green, and quit eating. Aunt Petunia had a bite of salad frozen half-way to her mouth and was not moving. Uncle Vernon's reaction made Harry want to bust out laughing. His face was slowing turning from sheet white to vivid purple. His breathing was accelerated, and he was gaping like a fish. Knowing how close his uncle was to losing it, he spoke again,

"I was told to be ready at 9 am, so, that must mean they will be coming discretely or even unseen to the neighbors."

Aunt Petunia unfroze and slowly began to eat again, but keeping her eyes trained on Harry. Her body wasn't quite as tense, but she was still worried. Uncle Vernon's face was not quite as purple as it was, and his breathing had leveled off. He closed his mouth and his eyes narrowed at Harry as he ate. Dudley's face on the other hand, had not improved, if anything, it was worse. All three of them were basically telling him to continue without words.

"They are having to be extremely careful about how they do this. Last month, the wizard that killed my parents came back."

Aunt Petunia gasped and said, "A-Are you sure?" She had gone very pale and her eyes wide. Harry nodded at her and continued,

"I saw it happen. Another student was killed in the process," harry struggled to continue, but did when he saw his aunt's alarmed face. "He was 17. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I was kidnapped and forced to witness it. That is all I will say about that. But, because of his return, people have to be extra careful. He kills those without magic for fun. He's basically a magical version of Hitler. He hates those who are non-magical or who have non-magical parents. Because of this, the people who are coming to pick me up want to talk to you before I leave. I'm sure it's probably to go over safety precautions and such."

Uncle Vernon's face slowly drained of color until it was a little paler than normal. Whether it was due to the idea of an insane mad wizard, or of wizards wanting to talk to them, Harry wasn't sure. His aunt had stayed pale and was finishing her salad. She looked unsure of something. Dudley was finally losing the green tint to his face, and, after another minute or two, finished eating. Once dinner was over, Uncle Vernon finally spoke,

"It better not be any of those red-heads that were here last year. I will not let that man back into my house."

Harry nodded and said, "I will make sure Mr. Weasley is aware of that. The boys that came with him are still school age, so I doubt their mother would allow them to come here. Though, you should know that the twins got in terrible trouble for the candy that Dudley ate. The other boy, Ron, was not involved at all. The twins were given a dressing down that I could hear a couple of stories above them. Mr. Weasley is probably one of the nicest people out there. He tries to be kind to everyone, and he works in a department at the ministry that prevents magical people from using ordinary objects for magical reasons. In other words, he tries to prevent normal people like you guys from having to deal with magic."

Harry had made sure to word this statement to where it would seem positive to his uncle. Uncle Vernon had scowled at the reminder of the candy, but he looked satisfied that they were punished. When Harry got to the part about Mr. Weasley's job, he looked thoughtful. Then he said,

"I still don't like him, but I like the idea of someone trying to keep magic away from us," and then he went and sat down to watch the evening news. Aunt Petunia still looked skeptical about him, but instead of speaking up, she joined her husband on the couch. Dudley didn't stick around, he simply left the room quickly, once he realized the conversation was over, and went upstairs. Harry went to his room, shut the door, and pulled out a piece of parchment and his quill. He had to write to Sirius and let him know that his relatives knew they were coming. He told Sirius to make sure Mr. Weasley wasn't coming to get him, and why. Once he was done writing the short letter, he walked over to Hedwig's cage and said,

"You up for a trip?" She hooted in response and stuck out her leg and said, "Take it to Sirius, girl. We are leaving in a few days, thank merlin."

She gave him a light nip on the finger, and flew out the window, slowly disappearing in the now dark sky. Harry looked around the room and realized that he didn't want to pack at the last minute. So, he began to put his school supplies back in his trunk. He had already done his homework out of sheer boredom so they could go in his trunk and stay there. He tidied up the room, and decided he would pack more tomorrow night. He then pulled out a quidditch book and read for a couple of hours before going into a sleep that was filled with scenes of the graveyard once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sorry for the very long wait. I have changed a few things in most of the previous chapters. The story should flow better. I would recommend reading them again.**

Chapter 6

The Order meeting went fairly quickly. The main topic of discussion was Harry's removal from Privet Drive. It was decided that Kingsley, Remus, and Hestia would be Harry's guard. The plan sounded good to Sirius. He had argued for about five minutes with Mad-Eye about using a portkey. He knew that Harry would absolutely refuse to use a portkey. Sirius finally looked at Albus, who spoke up and agreed with Sirius that a portkey so soon after the trauma he experienced just a few weeks ago would only make things worse. Albus was unsure of bringing Harry here still, due to the connection with Lord Voldemort. So, Lady Stormshaddow suggested to him, with only Sirius standing close enough to hear, that maybe someone could work with Harry on meditation. If Harry was calmer, the chances of Voldemort discovering the connection would be slimmer. The connection terrified Sirius. The idea of that maniac getting into his godson's head was unthinkably painful. So he did his best not to think about it, but it was always in the back of his mind worrying him.

hphphphphphphp

Harry woke up rather early on the 26th of July. One look at his clock told him it was only half-past six. He got up and got dressed. Then he packed his last few items, made sure Hedwig's cage was clean for the journey, and sat his things just inside the bedroom door. He glanced at the clock again and saw it was after seven, so, he went downstairs where his aunt and uncle were drinking coffee whispering worriedly to each other. Once they saw him, they quieted quickly. His aunt motioned to the tea kettle as to say, if you want some, fix it yourself. As he made himself a cup of tea, the kitchen was very quiet as his aunt and uncle watched him and exchanged looks. He ignored them as he sat down and drank his tea.

His uncle was the first to break the silence when he asked, "How will they be arriving?"

Harry was quiet for a few seconds and then responded slowly while choosing his words carefully, "Due to the securing risks of the mail being intercepted, I am not sure. I am positive it will not be like last year however."

Both of them looked toward one another with apprehension and not at all appeased. He looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and realized he only had an hour left. Then he heard his aunt say, "Go back up to your room breakfast won't be ready for another twenty minutes."

After breakfast of whole grain toast, a banana, turkey bacon, and a glass of milk, the tension in the kitchen was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Harry noticed that there was still five minutes until nine. His uncle ushered them into the sitting room. His aunt was perched on the edge of the couch. Beside her, Dudley was visibly shaking and glancing between the front door and the fireplace every few seconds. Uncle Vernon was pacing back and forth from the sitting room to look at the fireplace and out the front window, to the front entryway to glance at the front door.

At precisely nine, the doorbell rang. Uncle Vernon who was in mid-pace froze for a second. Then, he walked slowly to the front door. The colors on his face changing too rapidly for Harry to catch them all. Aunt Petunia shot out of her seat and was right behind his uncle as they went to answer the door. Harry was standing in the sitting room trying his best not to laugh at Dudley who looked torn between hiding behind the couch, running upstairs, and staying where he was and trying not to move. Then, once he heard the door open, Harry went to see who was here.

As he turned the corner of the sitting room and looked at the front door where his aunt was ushering them inside, Harry realized that the person in front was familiar. He blurted out exitedly,

"Professor Lupin."

As he said this, his ex-professor turned to him and smiled. He walked inside and said,

"I am not your professor anymore, Harry. You can call me Remus."

As this was said, Harry noticed the two people behind Remus, and he realized he didn't know either of them. Once Remus realized this he said,

"Harry, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt and Hestia Jones, they are both aurors, which is like a detective in the non-magical world," Harry knew he added the last part for his relatives benefit. Then he continued, "Hestia will transport your belongings to your new location. Where are they?"

"In my bedroom by the door," replied Harry.

"Why don't you go get them while Kingsley begins to explain the situation to your family?" Harry tried not to make a face as he agreed and went upstairs to grab his trunk, broom, and Hedwig in her cage. Once he got downstairs Hestia grabbed his trunk and shrunk it. Then she suggested that Harry send Hedwig to Ron and Hermione because she wouldn't like their method of travel. Once he did, she shrunk Hedwig's cage as well grabbed the broom and walked into the sitting room where he heard Kingsley speaking.

"The magic that protects this house got smaller in June. What we are going to do is cast a few extra wards to prevent any of his supporters from getting within a hundred meters of your house. Also they will prevent dark creatures such as dementors, vampires, and other dark beings from being able to get within a hundred meters of your house. You will be able to faintly see the edge of those wards if you wish. If you experience anything unusual that could be any of the symptoms I described earlier, try and get within the wards immediately. Once inside the wards, the symptoms will ease off or go away immediately. If this should happen you should contact us immediately by squeezing this," Kingsley pulled out a ball and sat it on the coffee table in front of them. Then he said, "If you just touch it or pick it up, it will not do anything. Once you squeeze it, it will alert Albus Dumbledore that something is wrong here, and he will either send help immediately or come himself. Any questions?"

While it was obvious they didn't want magic around them, they shook their heads. Kingsley stood up and said "I will set the wards, Harry I need a drop of your blood, as well as a drop of each of your relatives. This will ensure no one can impersonate them using disguises."

He held out a vial and a sharp needle and said, "Just prick your finger and let a drop fall in the vial. Once done I have some dittany to heal it." Harry did as he was told and once his relatives saw how easy it was and how quickly it healed, they very reluctantly gave a drop of blood. Once done, he went to the front door and opened it. He cast a notice-me-not charm on himself so neighbors could not see him and poured the drops of blood on the front door. Then he began a long stream of spells, and he watched as the blood disappeared from the door and the magic tingled in each of them. His aunt, uncle, and cousin looked close to losing their stomachs. He was unsure if that was from the blood or the feeling of magic washing over them.

After a few minutes Kingsley nodded toward Remus then Hestia. Then turned to the Dursleys and said that they were done. He turned to Harry and said, "Hestia will disapparate first. I will follow two minutes later. Remus will take you side-along apparition three minutes later. This is so that once you arrive several others will be there as well to make sure you get inside safely." He nodded to Hestia and she disappeared with a crack. Kingsley watched his watch, and two minutes later after looking up at Remus there was another crack as he disapparated. Harry watched as Remus kept an eye on his watch and after a few moments said, "Time to say goodbye."

Harry looked over at his relatives and realized that they looked disoriented from the amount of magic used on and around them in a very short period of time. He decided short and to the point was the best way to go, so he said, "Goodbye Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley. I will see you next summer." They each gave a vague nod. Remus looked down at his watch and said, "It's time. Grab ahold of my arm tightly, Harry and don't let go."

Harry grabbed the offered arm tightly, and then all of a sudden felt like he was being squeezed through a very small tube. Just when he thought he was going to be sick, it ended. He swayed on his feet, and felt Remus arm steady him as he regained his bearings. Once his stomach settled, he looked around and saw that he was in a garden across the street from a row of houses that were side by side. He realized that there were several others in the garden. He recognized Mr. Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, and a shaggy black dog. He smiled and then Moody spoke up, "Wait until you are inside to do the reunions." He shoved a piece of parchment into his hands and told him to read and memorize. Harry look down at it and read: _The Headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix is located at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London._

After reading it a few times, he looks up. Moody takes the piece of parchment and burns it. He then walks to the gate of the garden and walks through. Remus whispers to Harry to look around and think about what he just read. After doing so, Harry started as the house obviously came into view. They all started moving towards the house, and as they did so Harry noticed that the house looked abandoned and old. As they reach the door and walk inside, Harry realizes that the inside is just as bad if not worse than the outside.

Once the door shut, instead of a shaggy black dog in front of him, there was his godfather, Sirius Black, who immediately pulled Harry into a hug and whispered to Harry, "I am glad you're here. I've missed you, kiddo."

Harry tightened the hug as he heard his godfather's whispers and smiled before whispering back, "I've missed you too, Sirius."

Please be kind and review.


End file.
